walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
James Fairbanks (Video Game)
'James Fairbanks'https://twitter.com/arthurvonnagel/status/720028052533555200 is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. He is the brother of Samantha, Greg and Alex, and the son of John and Sophia. Pre-Apocalypse Chesapeake Bay, Virginia Nothing is known about James's life before the apocalypse other than the fact that he had a sister named Samantha, two brothers named Greg and Alex, a father named John and a mother named Sophia. Post-Apocalypse In the early days of the apocalypse, James and his family (assisted by Sam's childhood friend Paige) barricaded their house with a large gate and wall to keep themselves safe. About a year before he met Michonne, his mother commited suicide, though he was never told this. Michonne Mini-Series "Give No Shelter" James is first seen inside his house as Michonne arrives with his injured sister. James gets medical supplies so Michonne can help her. After they treat Samantha's gunshot wound, Michonne informs the Fairbanks family of Greg's demise. James is later seen with Samantha as they head to the garage, only to find a tied up Randall. He taunts them, saying that his group will kill them all, just like how they killed his father. James ends up crying and leaving the garage. "What We Deserve" James is seen looking through a bag of guns. Michonne spots him, and they have a talk about Randall and the threat of Norma. Michonne teaches James how to load guns and gives him a gun to defend himself (Determinant). Later on, James is with his family as they have a funeral for John. As Norma arrives, Samantha tells her brothers to go and hide and to wait for her when the threat is sorted out. As soon as James and Alex hear this, they rush to their bedroom. When the house was caught on fire, Michonne saves James along with his brother and they escape the burning house together. James, along with the rest of his family are seen heading to Pete's boat. Killed Victims This list shows the victims James has killed: *Possibly a few zombies. Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" Relationships Samantha Fairbanks Samantha is James' big sister, so it's likely that they have a normal brother-sister relationship. James was shocked and worried when he saw Sam's bullet wound, which means that James deeply cared for Samantha. James will get a first aid kit and will help Michonne with Sam. James shows to trust his sister as well listen to her when she tells him to go hide. When the house catches on fire, Sam went yo go find him. After their father's death, Sam will take up a parental role to James. If Sam dies, James is very upset. Michonne Michonne has a good relationship with James. Michonne feels sorry for everything James has been through in the apocalypse. Michonne was outraged when Randall threatened to kill James to kill him. Michonne can later teach James to load a gun and can give him a gun to defend himself. When the house catches on fire, Michonne will risk her life to save him. Alex Fairbanks Alex is James little brother there shown to have a good brotherly relationship. Alex will hug James when learning about Greg death. There later see at there father's funeral as they hug each other. When, Norma arrive they hide and confront each other. They also share a bedroom. Paige Paige is see warning James to getting away from Sam when she was injured.Paige is angry at Randall for threatening to kill him, Paige is shown to care about him, she might even be a sister figure to him. Michonne can tell Paige to stay for the kids in which Paige agree to stay for him. If Sam died Paige will hug him and take responsible in looking after him. John Fairbanks John's is James father, so it can be assumed that they had a normal father son relationship. John wishing he can giving him better live but can't. James will hug him when finding out about Greg's death. James is upset to learn about his father's death. He later is seen upset at his father funeral. Greg Fairbanks While not seen interacting in the game, James is upset to learn about the death of his brother. Along With Alex's James see Greg as hero. Sophia Fairbanks While Sophia died before the events of the game, it can be assumed that she had a normal Mother-son relationship with him. Pete While there no see interact much in the game, Pete will tired to warn his father that James and the rest of his family are not save here, showing he is concern for his safety. Pete looks angry when Randall threatens to kill him. Pete will feels sad for everything he is going through. When Norma's arrive, Pete will said everything will be fine trying to make him not worried. Later Petes offers to take him and his family to Oceanside. Randall Randall threatens, Michonne with killing James showing he isn't passed killing a him. When Randall's sees James he will mock him about his father's death. Later when talking to Michonne James will say that can't get away with it, while holding a gun implying James might have thoughts about killing or hurting Randall. Trivia *James, as well as his brother, share character animations with Clementine from Season 1. *Samantha is 22 and was born in 1983. James is 13 so he could possible have been born in 1992 or 1993. *James one of the thirteen characters with a confirmed age. The others are Sarah, Anna Correa, Luke, Clementine, Lee, Duck, Alvin, Alvin Jr., Greg, Paige, Samantha and Alex. *James later becomes a member of Oceanside. *Judging from their geographic location and the Wendigo folklore mentioned by Alex, the Fairbanks can be determined as Algonquian people. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:NPC Category:Video Game Category:Children Category:Oceanside Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers